


Tastes Like Perfection

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: And So Does Seb, Angry!Seb, Awkward Podiums, But Seb loves him more obviously, Chinese GP 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kimi's Garage Loves Him, M/M, Seb is a good boyfriend, The Dany/Seb Incident, Wonky Emotions Get in the Way, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrendous race at Shanghai (and an adrenaline-filled row with Dany), Seb goes to comfort his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Perfection

Sebastian doesn’t bother with Dany after their little tonsil tussle in the cool-down room. His mind is too clouded by Kimi’s well-concealed disappointment. Kimi wasn’t the type to sulk overmuch after a race. In a way, it tends to just flow over him and is forgotten before the next practice session because Kimi is good at that, compartmentalization. When Sebastian is overcome by the details, Kimi is there to balance him out. That’s what makes them a good team. The dynamic that usually occurred in teams – Alpha and Beta usually or, in the explosive Mercedes team, Alpha and Alpha which shouldn’t work at all but it does _(Seb suspects Niki brought some sort of voodoo to the table)_ \- was very absent in Ferrari. They don’t confine themselves to first and second driver – but people normally assume Seb is first driver but that’s ridiculous given Kimi’s experience and is talented in his own way. Kimi is just as talented as Sebastian; he is just more prone to finger slips. He learns from it and doesn’t let it make him bitter with his teammate.

                But this year was different, this entire race was different because Kimi had an amazing weekend. He drove with ferocity and the effortless class of an experienced Formula 1 driver. Sebastian had _expected_ Kimi to be on that podium with him, a step higher even. And, to have it taken away from him because of a single misjudgment at the start right as they were entering parc ferme is unacceptable.

                It didn’t surprise him when Kimi wouldn’t flip up his visor but the hurt he’d hastily hid from Seb when the German flipped it up himself burned deep in his gut festering into a searing wound. He was angry at Dan, and fuck everyone else who said he wasn’t allowed to get angry. Doubtless, people will be talking about how unprofessional he was being, whining whinging man-child Seb always trying to get what he wants. But he will never be sorry for taking precautions for people he cares about, for Kimi.

                Let the world sue him for being in love, as long as he’s never in a position to harm Kimi ever again. Never to compromise Kimi’s race especially with Ferrari waiting – daring – for Kimi to make a mistake, to give them a reason to fire him.

                Seb thinks sarcastically, keyed up by righteous anger, what Dany would say to him if he cut him and Dan off in the next race causing them to collide. But, that was just taking things too far. Despite popular assumption, he did have priorities other than racing. It’s why he’d hopped out of his car and headed to Kimi first thing after the race, after all. It’s a wonder they’re still in the closet, given how big of a priority Kimi was to him since they’d gotten together – finally.

 

                The German stormed through the paddock, muttering expletives and waving Maurizio off. The man, at least, had the sense to debrief after Sebastian talks to Kimi. Marchionne, on the other hand, doesn’t have the same self-preservation instinct.

                “I know you are upset-” he starts, looking more amused than angry when Seb snorts at him. Sebastian nods, making an effort not to speak lest he get himself _and Kimi_ fired, he almost misses Marchionne’s next words. “We are not firing you.”

                He places a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, ignoring how Sebastian bristled with left over rage. “And we are not firing Kimi.” Sebastian blinked at him, eyes going comically wide. Marchionne chuckled, patting him lightly and letting go.

                “Despite what the press say, the Scuderia is family.” His nose twitched in amusement. “We stand up for our own, which you two definitely are. We are proud of you both. Now, go kiss him better!” he teased, handing Sebastian a plastic with various packs of ice-cream and a sticky note from what looked like everyone in Kimi’s side of the garage.

                Sebastian laughed despite himself. “Yes, sir.” He made a break for Kimi’s motorhome, rapping loudly at the door. “Kimi?”

 

                A shuffling sound, footsteps, and a soft Finnish curse word later, Kimi appeared at the door with a small smile. An apology for worrying Sebastian – who is well-versed in speaking Kimi. “Seb” he whispered, raising a brow at the ice cream. “Rush?”

                Sebastian gave him what he hoped was  a comforting smile. “And ice cream, from everyone.”

                “Marchionne?” he asks, taking the plastic and letting Seb in. He sets the sticky notes down thoughtfully before tearing into a Magnum Classic.

                “Pleased with you.” Sebastian settled into the couch next to Kimi, working on ordering Rush on the internet-enabled television. “He says he’s proud of you.”

                Kimi almost drops the ice-cream in shock. “He is?”

                “He said he wouldn’t fire you.” Sebastian snorted again as Niki Lauda’s opening monologue about racing comes on. “Even if he did, he knows I would be unreasonable.”

                Kimi presses a chaste kiss on Sebastian’s forehead, a short and tender thing that nearly breaks Seb’s heart all over again. “You’re always unreasonable.”

                Sebastian smiles at just how _Kimi_ that response was and is visibly relieved, snuggling up into Kimi’s side. “Shut up.”

                Kimi smiles back at him, just as adept at speaking Seb. He knows what he really means is that he’s glad they’re okay. And that they always will be.

                The next thing to say is obvious and natural and Kimi doesn’t even think about it when he says it.

                “Marry me.”

                Sebastian looks up at him, brow raised and ready to be absolutely childish about it in retaliation. “Is that a suggestion or an order?” he asks, crawling up the Finn’s lap and trailing kisses against his jaw.

                Kimi stops him before he can go further and forces Seb to look him in the eye. “A promise, more like.”

                And honestly, how can Seb refuse? This has been a long time coming. They’re both alive, they’re both happy, Seb has a good chance at the championship, but most of all he’s got his childhood hero, lover, and best friend in his arms. This is as close to forever as he will get and he’s always been too stubborn to let things go.

                “Yes.” He whispers into Kimi’s skin, it tastes a lot like perfection.


End file.
